With The Help Of Sirius Black
by siriusblackshair
Summary: Harry and Draco during the Final Battle. What Happens? Is it a happy ending? Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione Sirius/Remus


**Sirius and Remus are alive and in love, Draco and Narcissa are on the light side, Dumbledore is alive and Fred doesn't die. **

**Anything you recognize is not mine, but belongs to the beautiful JK Rowling, who gave me my childhood. **

"Draco? DRACO? DRACO!" Harry screamed frantically. His eyes quickly surveyed the many dead/groaning bodies, moving large numbers of them from being trampled on and shouting for help as he continued his journey. One last desperate look around, Harry tried to clear the shouting in his mind to decide where to search next. His legs moved of their own accord towards the forbidden forest, keeping a look out for any left over death eaters. His mind finally caught up with his feet and he stopped abruptly. He was at the clearing of the forest. He'd only just gotten out of here alive. Did he want to go back? _I don't think I can do it. _Harry thought to himself, already producing beads of sweat on his forehead and rubbing his clammy hands on the blood-stained trousers he was wearing. Contemplating the thought for a couple of minutes, he gripped his wand and wiped his eyes quickly with the sleeve of his jacket. Taking one last deep breath, he moved forward ever so slightly, before being violently attacked by a bush of brown hair.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed into his ear. Harry tried to keep his emotions at bay at being embraced with such force. "He's not there, I've been and checked." She whispered, sensing his discomfort and pulling away slightly. She winced at the flash of pain and horror in his beautiful green eyes. He gathered all the courage up to thank Hermione for all of her help, but was saved from the trouble as Ron came hurtling down the grassy hill they were stood at the bottom of. He almost lost his balance, but gripped Hermione's hand just in time, and attempted to regain his composure. His freckly face was the same colour as his hair, sticking up slightly as he ran. He could only shake his head slightly as he gasped and spluttered for oxygen. "Not… There…" Ron managed to squeeze out, before promptly sitting on the floor, breathing deeply. _No, this is not happening. No. NO. _Harry brain screamed at him, going crazy at the thought of losing his love. He tried, in vain, to keep his unshed tears in his eyes, but failed, as Hermione put a comforting hand on his upper arm. _This isn't how it's supposed to end. I've defeated him. I've defeated Voldemort. I've finally defeated the darkest wizard of all time. Please. Give me a break, just this once. Please let Draco be okay._ Harry pleaded to whatever God's there may be above. It was too much. Harry sank to the floor and shook with fury. "I TOLD HIM! I TOLD HIM TO STAY AT GRIMMAULD PLACE! I TOLD HIM! BLOODY GIT! WHY?" He screamed, sinking into Ron's manly hug when it was offered. "Shh, Harry, it's okay, it'll be okay, I promise, we'll find him" Ron whispered, whilst rocking Harry's shaking person back and forth. Hermione wiped her eyes and sat beside Harry, on the other side. She shot Ron a quick look of thank you, and silently explained that he should continue the search for Draco. Ron nodded, carefully moved out of Harry's arms and moved them onto Hermione. Hermione quickly started talking to Harry quietly, helping him calm down, as Ron bolted back to the castle. "I told him… I told him to stay." Harry shook his head as his voice broke. "I know Harry, I know" Hermione sighed in defeat.

**[Flashback]**

"**Promise me," Harry put a finger under Draco's chin, positioning his head to look into his grey eyes. "That you will stay here, safe, until I get back. Promise."**

**Draco clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes in annoyance, but mumbled a "Fine" back. Harry gave him a shaky smile, and softly touched their lips together. "I love you" He said, tears brimming. "I love you too, you daft git. Be safe." Draco tried to joke, but reached up to wipe Harry's eyes and then his own. Harry gave him one last loving look, and walked towards Ron and Hermione, ready to go and look for Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. Draco and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, had recently revealed that they, along with Severus Snape, were spies for the light side the whole time, and joined the order. All knew about Draco and Harry's relationship, and all accepted it. After watching them for a few months in Grimmauld Place, you were blind if you saw anything but perfection with their relationship. Sure, they fought, but they always made up. Sometimes very loudly, but as people [cough Ron Fred George Bill Percy Charlie cough] complained, Sirius and Remus just brushed the comments off and told them all to leave the love birds alone. Harry raised his hand in a small wave. Sirius winked towards Draco, putting a finger up to his lips and holding up a small ring box away from Harry's line of sight. Draco was going to propose. Soon, hopefully when this war was all over. Draco grinned and Harry stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts" He shouted in a clear voice, disappearing into the green flames to meet Minerva McGonagall on the other side. Draco's heart skipped a few beats as the thought that he would never see Harry again popped into his mind. He shook his head quickly, and returned to the order meeting room, where anxious eyes met him. He inclined his head slightly, and they all understood his silent message. The 'Golden Trio' had left. "So, what happens now?" Kingsley said, breaking the silence that had developed from comfortable to awkward. Dumbledore cleared his throat next to Draco, with a twinkle in his eyes and nodded. Draco understood. "Well, I for one am not just going to sit here. I'm going to fight. Coming?" He declared, looking away from Dumbledore for the first time since his entrance. 30 shocked pairs of eyes stared back at him for a moment, before Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "I knew there was a reason I liked you! You remind me a lot of James." Sirius said, as he held out his arm to Draco. He gripped his boyfriend's godfather's arm tightly, Remus taking the other, and felt the sickening claustrophobic sensation that was Apparating. His feet hit firm ground, and saw at least four Death Eaters already fighting Hogwarts students. Draco went to run, but was pulled back by a firm hand on his elbow. "Be careful okay? I think of you as family now, with Harry, and… I don't want you to get hurt." Remus softly said into Draco's ear. Draco nodded, blinking away the tears in his eyes and whispered a thank you. Remus let go of his arm, gave Sirius a chaste kiss on the lips and set of running. Draco and Sirius smiled at his sudden departure, but took off aswell.**

**[End Flashback] **

**[Flashback]**

"**Stupefy!" Harry sent a red shot of light towards Dolohov, and carried on running towards the Forbidden Forest. A flash of platinum blonde hair stopped him in his tracks. He was momentarily paralysed, then realization dawned on him. Growling angrily, he made his way towards Draco. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, a '_you stupid git, why are you here?' _comment on the tip of his tongue, when Draco turned, kissed him as if his life depended on it and shouted "I WANT TO FIGHT TOO!" before disappearing in a midst of spells and bodies. Harry gave a silent prayer that Draco would be okay, and took his path to the forest once more. He was going to find this 'bloody snake prat' as Ron calls him, to finish this once and for all.**

**[End Flashback] **

Hermione led Harry up to the castle steps; hands linked, and sat him down. She moved away as she saw two adults stalking towards them. Before Harry knew what was happening, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his two godfathers. "OH HARRY THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE I WAS SO WORRIED I COULDN'T LOSE YOU LIKE I DID LILY AND JA-" Sirius stopped talking as he saw Harry's face. "What's wrong Harry?" Sirius whispered, but gained no reply as Harry simply rested his head on his godfathers shoulder and let the tears flow. Remus gasped, and pulled Harry towards him. Harry welcomed the new comforting arms and tried to regain his breath as Remus held him. "Harry… Where's Draco?" Sirius said, wearily. Harry attempted to smile, but it didn't work. "I don't know" Harry whispered, he eyes clouding over. "No no no no no no, I told him..." Sirius trailed off, a vacant expression in his eyes and decided words could not help at the moment. The three of them shared a hug, and were comfortable to stay that way forever, in peace, Just as a broken family. After many mumbles about how proud they were of Harry, of Lily and James and being glad the hell was over, Remus lifted his head, to see the whole Weasley clan stood to one side, minus Ron, with tears in their eyes. Harry noticed Remus' staring, and looked up. He saw his family, the people who he had depended on for the last 6 years, and ran to them. A very tearful Molly Weasley embraced him, and soon enough, there was a full group hug, with a squashed Harry Potter in the middle. Harry sighed; the feeling of loss had not vanished, but was getting smaller. "Pssssssst!" A sound came from behind Bill. Bill turned his head to see Ron stood about 10 feet away, with Hermione. Bill nudged Fred, who nudged George, who nudged Percy, who nudged Charlie, who nudged Ginny, who nudged Arthur, who nudged Molly, who released Harry to let him see his best friends. What Harry didn't realise, but the Weasleys did, was that Ron and Hermione had 3 pairs of legs. _How strange, _Arthur thought, chuckling slightly and slinging his arm around his wife to hold her close. Harry looked to the floor as he walked towards Hermione, but stopped as he heard Ron's laughter. Staring, Harry noticed a cheerful glint in his friend's eyes. He looked behind him, confused, but saw the Weasleys stood watching, fondly. _What is going on? _Harry asked himself, his brows furrowing in frustration. He looked to his right as he heard a sniffle, and saw Remus and Sirius leant against eachother, watching him with soft expressions. Hermione walked towards Harry, and cupped his face. She kissed both of his cheeks, his forehead and his nose. Before she let go, she could've sworn she heard a disapproving growl behind Ron. Draco always was a jealous one. Harry continued to stare at his shoes as he heard Ron slide past him, with a squeeze on his shoulder. Tears threatened to fall as Harry stood with his loved ones all around. A pain in his chest felt like it was constricting, making breathing more and more difficult.

"Hey Scarhead." A voice came from in front of him. Harry's ears pricked up and his eyes snapped to the figure. A bleeding and puffy eyed Draco Malfoy was a mere 5 feet in front of him. A weight lifted from Harry's shoulders and his heart jumped into his mouth. Draco awkwardly held out his arms, and Harry didn't give it a second thought. He ran and leapt onto Draco's body, pressing every single bit of skin he could to the boy. Tears slid down his face and his body shook with relief. "Drake, drake, oh Draco, please tell me I'm not dreaming, Draco, please, I love you, I love you so so so much, please" Harry whispered into his lover's ear, hugging him with every last ounce of strength in his body. "I'm here, I'm here baby, I promise, I'm here. I love you too, so much, I could never leave you, you're my life, I love you." Draco reassured Harry, rocking him back and forth. The pain in Harry's chest left and was immediately replaced with one of undying love. And a flash of anger. Harry pulled away and slapped Draco across the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Draco spat, getting over his initial shock. "THAT was for making me have the worst hour of my life thinking you were dead and coming to join the battle when I specifically told you not too!" Harry said, his anger evaporating as suddenly as it had appeared. His emerald eyes widened and he mouthed a quick _sorry_ to Draco before reaching up round the back of his neck and crashing their lips together. Tongues flew everywhere, savouring the taste of eachother's mouths, and Harry linked his legs around Draco's waist. A polite cough came from behind them, and neither was aware of their surroundings as they moaned from loss of contact. After some much needed oxygen, they stepped away from eachother. The whole Hogwarts population and the Order were stood around, cheering and clapping. Harry's heart lifted and he gave a delighted laugh as Draco flushed bright red. He saw Draco reach for his hand, and couldn't contain his excitement. "Oh Drake!" Harry flung himself into the shocked boy's arms. "I still can't believe you're alright!" He gushed in his ear. Draco chuckled and gave Harry a peck on the lips. "Okay, okay, enough with the public displays of affection" Ron called over, grinning. Harry stuck out his tongue at his best friend, whose arm was currently around Hermione's shoulders. Harry smiled to himself. The crowds started to break up and were almost gone when a thought clicked into Harry's mind. _Voldemort. He's gone. He's go-HE'S GONE! _His face lit up, then a wave of nausea, sleep deprivation and hunger washed over him. He looked at Draco's worried face and promptly fainted.

_Ouch. _Harry thought to himself. _Oh my head really hurts. Ow, ow, ow. _Harry realised he could only see black. _What the- OH MY MERLIN I'M BLIND! I CAN'T FIGHT VOLDEMORT BLIN-_ The memories of the past day came flooding into his mind of Voldemorts defeat, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Draco, Draco, Draco and he shot up to a sitting position. "Ouch" He said, opening his eyes and cradling his head to stop the throbbing pain. "I should not have done that."

"No, you shouldn't" Sirius said, and Harry looked around him to see many concerned faces staring back. "What happened?" Harry said, pushing up against his pillows and realising he was in the hospital wing. Helping himself to a glass of water, he waited for an answer. "You fainted…you've been out for 4 days" Hermione started nervously. Noticing his partners absence, he startled. "Where's Draco?" Harry demanded, interrupting Remus who had opened his mouth to speak. "Harry, mate, umm... he uhh, he brought you up here, but left after an hour… and he's… not been back since." Ron shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Devastation set in Harry's eyes and he looked to everyone else for confirmation. His godfather wasn't present either. "Wait, where's Sirius then?" Harry gulped, directing his question to Remus. His tear stained face looked at Harry's pleading eyes, and he shrugged. Remus had no idea where Sirius was. He had left at around the same time as Draco. Each sat, lost in their own thoughts for a few seconds, when they heard an almighty crash outside. "SHI-" A gruff voice started, opening the doors to the hospital wing. Sirius walked in, followed by an out of breath Draco. "HARRY!" Draco's mouth opened in shock at the sight of his love sat up in bed. He ran over and showered his faces in kisses. Sirius ran to Remus and engulfed him in a bear hug. Remus and Harry stared in disbelief. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Ginny screamed. "YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING US ANYTHING!" Draco and Sirius swallowed and chuckled, exchanging alarmed looks. "Well.. The thing is.." Draco started with a guilty look towards Ginny. "Bugger it, I'll show you." Draco stomped towards Harry and knelt down. A collective gasp was heard, that Draco ignored as he stared into his angels eyes. He dove into his pocket, and searched around. A flash of alarm swept threw his body. _Where's the ring? Bloody hell, please Merlin, don't let me have lost the ring._ Draco thought desperately. A hand tapped him on the shoulder, and Sirius handed him a small velvet box. A small smile was exchanged between the two, and Draco faced Harry once more. Harry's eyes widened comically and he started to shake. "Drake.." He whispered, but Draco put a hand up to stop him. "Harry James Potter. You are the only reason I get up in a morning. You are my sun on a rainy day, and not a day should pass when I don't tell you. Your smile lights up any room and you ability to forgive and love amazes me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you, and take on whatever life throws at us next, by your side.." Draco stopped to prevent his voice from breaking, and took a deep breath before continuing, "It would be an honour to wake up next to you every day. So, what I'm trying to say is, I love you Harry. With all my heart. I don't tell you enough, because… well, because I'm a bit of a prat really." Too right, Ron grumbled, earning himself a slap from Hermione, who was wiping her tears away. "Harry. Would you please do me the honour, of marrying me?" Draco finished, and found he couldn't look into Harry's eyes, but instead stared to the floor, ready for refusal. Harry's hand tucked under Draco's chin and their eyes met. "Yes," He whispered, tears tumbling down his cheeks. Draco's leapt onto his new fiancé, and kissed him with all the love they shared. Many sniffles came from the watching crowd, and once Harry and Draco reluctantly drew apart, a shout of congratulations was heard.

The rest of the afternoon was spent celebrating. Severus, Minerva and Dumbledore soon joined the party, and the happy couple beamed at their three favourite teachers.

"So you never explained why you and Sirius were gone for so long…" Harry casually mentioned in conversation to Draco. Ron and Hermione were keenly listening, waiting for Draco's reply. He gave a small chuckle and tucked his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Well.. We'd had the proposal planned ever since you left that day, and I hoped on giving you the ring when the battle was over. But then you were ill and I was distraught, so I ran up to the Gryffindor common room and laid in your bed. Sirius found me and we talked and I told him my fears of you rejecting me and everything and we spent the next three days perfecting everything. I couldn't have done it without him, truly. I almost backed out every day, but he told me to stop being stupid. But then that loud crash you heard outside was Sirius in his animagus form, literally pushing me into the hospital wing before I could change my mind." Draco finished elegantly, looking to Harry. His eyes shone with raw emotion and he pulled his husband-to-be close. "Thank you" Harry whispered. They spent the rest of the night with linked hands, never separating. Hermione sighed and lay her head on Ron's shoulder. "Today has been so romantic, hasn't it?" she dreamily spoke into his ear. Ron grunted in reply. "Ronald, do something as sweet as this, if you ever propose." And she walked away towards Nymphadora. Ron felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead and he practically ran towards the werewolf and animagus couple. "So…" Ron started, "I hear you're good at proposals.." Remus snorted and Sirius threw him a glare, before turning to Ron. "Let's get started."

-END-


End file.
